


SAFE IN YOUR EMBRACE

by AngelaVargas, SeiichiYami



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Berserker Cu and Caster Cu is connected to Lancer Cu, Damn... I still can't get over Lancer committing Suicide!, Diarmuid is here too!!, Drama, Family, Gilgamesh! Stay away from my Baby Lancer!, Kotomine You Bitch! Fuck Off from Lancer!, Lancer needs some Love too!, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaVargas/pseuds/AngelaVargas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiichiYami/pseuds/SeiichiYami
Summary: All Lancer ever wanted is someone who cares about him, someone he could protect, to  be accepted, through all this war his Masters either Forcing him to Fight to the Death or him to Commit Suicide, every failure he made causing him the pain of Punishment or worse... He tried so hard... why Fate hates him so much?That is until Kuroe Emiya came into his life...





	1. A CHANCE MEETING

**“Denial.**  
 **Anger.**  
 **Bargaining.**  
 **Depression.**  
 **ACCEPTANCE.”**  


**[FUYUKI STREET]**

**[KUROE’S POV]**

**  
** He doesn’t know how long it started, had no idea what is going on. Since the first day he returned back here in Fuyuki City from England, he had these weird feelings that something is going on, there’s something malicious surrounding the City every night and he couldn’t help but worry about his older brother Shirou since the other male was running out of the house every night with that weird blonde woman.

  
He knew that Shirou is a Magus... Well... So was he and Shirou doesn’t even know it, throughout his life in England, his Caretaker... A Hermit Magus taught him about Suppressing his Magic and Mana so none can feel nor even recognize him as a Magus.

  
Right now, he was walking home Late since he worked overtime on his Part-time job in a Cafe. He went to buy groceries too, since there are gluttonous people invading the Emiya Household every time. On his way the Snow finally descended from the Night Sky, slowly blanketing the streets with its white yet cold beauty, as he continues his way home he had this feeling of Anxiety, something is not right. There’s a trail of blood leading to a dark corner of the street...

  
_‘Did someone got hurt?’_ He thought to himself.

  
He knew that he should ignore this and had to get on his way back home... but there’s a nagging feeling that he must check if it’s indeed belonging to someone who is hurt and in need of help. Anxiously, he stepped closer to that particular street and see who got hurt. As he peered through the edge of the wall, what he saw made his heart ache like it was put on a vice, there was a man trying to drag himself back up but had no strength to do so and just stayed there leaning on the wall and just sat there, waiting for his time to run out and just die.

  
If he was a Merciless person, the man looked pitiful, but no... He’s not heartless, so... he took the First step and approached the dying man in blue...

  
**[LANCER’S VIEW]**

 **  
** He got his ass handed to him again... Kotomine... that bastard, that guy knew that he’s going to be thoroughly beaten in a fight with Rider, with his mana close on depletion there’s no way he’ll survive the night... he’ll die here slowly and painfully. Curse that False Priest...

  
Dragging his aching body close to the wall, he pushed himself up and leaned on the wall, breathing in. Out. Inhale. Exhale. Damn it hurts to even breathe... Hah! What a shitty Luck he have, the War hasn’t even heated yet and here he is, dying already... He couldn’t Protect his Master, being forcefully commanded by a False Priest with no Honour, Harassed by an Arrogant Magus, and now he was facing Death... Damn them... Damn Them all...

  
The night is so cold, Well... it’s winter it’s natural that the Night is cold during Winter.

  
Ah! There’s the First Snow... He watched as the White Powdery Liquid covers the whole street white, his blood tainting the snow beneath him red.

  
What a Cold Fate he is in tonight... This is the Cold Fate of being a Lancer with a very Lowest Luck... Being thrown away like a trash, and treated like a Pet Dog. He hoped and prayed that the next time he is summoned, that he’ll be with a Better Master that he wished for. He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable, he could hear faint footsteps in the snow and soon it stopped right beside him, there were shuffling first and then a voice...

  
“Hello?”

  
The voice is slightly deep to be a girl, so it’s a boy then...

  
“You need to stay awake...”

  
The voice is Gentle and the hand that touched his face was careful and warm.

  
“Hey... Wake up... don’t go to sleep...”

  
Opening his eyes, his Red Ones met with Worried Lime Green Ones, this boy somehow looked familiar... but... it’s too different. This boy is Different.

  
“Ah! Wait... I’ll call an ambulance, wait here...”

  
No! No one should know this war! He can’t let another innocent life be harmed in this cursed war, He reached out and grabbed the Boy’s wrist and forced his voice out as his throat is very sore.

  
“No... Don’t...” he coughed out.

  
The boy looked about to protest, but in a few moments the boy understood. Well... that’s good, at least he don’t have to explain. He could feel his consciousness drifting away, his vision is getting dark and the last thing he saw before he loses his consciousness is the wide, worried, teary Lime Green Eyes, the boy was calling out to him but he couldn’t hear his voice anymore, there’s only... Silence... His only companion is that of a Flickering light in his very own Darkness.

  
**[KUROE’S POV]**

 **  
** He shook the man firmly, trying to wake him, keeping him from sleeping. But the man stayed unconscious, now that he noticed it, the man had wounds all over him. What’s weird is that some bigger gash is... healing? It’s healing but it’s really slow, he had to do something before the man bleeds to death.

  
“There’s only one thing I could do...” He muttered and put his hands on the man’s wounded chest and gathered enough mana to heal the wounds.

  
The said wound is closing nicely...

  
After some time of healing, He helped the man up and dragged him away from the alley, to his home...

  
**[TIMESKIP]**

**[EMIYA HOUSEHOLD]**

**  
** Kuroe wiped his forehead after a good effort on healing the man in blue jumpsuit, his Mana reserve is almost used up from healing those wounds, some are still healing, the deeper ones are too slow to heal. Wherever did this man get those wounds, if he didn’t passed by that area of the street the man would be as good as dead. Now that his job is done, he had to make some Midnight Snack... wherever Shirou ran up to, that guy is so dead tomorrow morning when he gets him, right now he had a guest to tend to.

  
He left food for Shirou and his friend Saber... Fuyuki had been weird before he left to study in Clocktower and it only got worst on his return, what the hell is going on in this City? And he just found a dying guy on his way back from his Part-time Job.

  
And being a skilled Magus he is, he knew his and Shirou’s father Kiritsugu had been paranoid about intruders so he set an alarm, He Kuroe had to update that Alarm and set up a Bounded Field just in case, the house is Protected with countless Spells...

  
It’s getting late and he needs to go to bed...

  
**[LATER THAT NIGHT]**

 **  
** Lancer twitches in his cot as he dreams...

  
**[DREAM]**

 **  
** _A boy with dark coloured hair and Lime Green Eyes was running in the hallways of the burning building in search for his partner who ran back inside to check if someone is still trapped, until a debris is about to crush him, but then he felt himself being pushed out of the way in the last second the debris fell, getting back his balance the younger one looked at the debris and there a Man in Silver cloak, the Young Magus’s partner was impaled by a pipe and dying slowly._

_  
"Yumi! Hang in there!" The Young Magus shouted desperately as he ran beside his fallen partner._

_  
Yumi was stabbed in the stomach with a pipe. Blood trickled from his mouth, eyes glazed from the excruciating pain._

_  
The young Magus knew he should not remove the pipe from the wound, but his time was running out. He wouldn't be able to lift both the man and the heavy pipe to escape the burning building without hurting the man, so the best bet was to quickly escape the building._

_  
"I'm sorry for this, Yu-chan," He said, warning the Young Magus before pulling the pole as quickly as he could. His heart wrenched when he heard the howl of pain from his partner. He quickly gave a simple treatment to the wound before moving him._

_  
The whole way down the street, he kept calling his name, to keep him conscious. They were at the third street and 20 meters away from the Medical Tent when Yumi asked him to stop._

_  
"No, it's just a little bit more," The Young Magus refused as he continued to trudge down the street. But Yumi suddenly collapsed, dragging her and the kid with him. The Young Magus tried to lift him again but Yumi stopped him._

_  
"Ku-chan… look at… me…" The young Magus said between gasps, calling The Young Magus with the nickname he gave. The Young Magus looked at him, and it became harder to hold back his tears._

_  
Yumi sighed as he drank the sight of his Partner with glazed eyes. He reached with a bloodied hand to touch and stroke his cheek._

_  
"It's painful…" he whispered._

_  
"I know. Please hang in there," The Young Magus said as he grasped the hand on his cheek tightly._

_  
Yumi continued, as if he hadn't heard him. "It's painful…to not being able to… protect you… I cannot even stop you from facing dangers…"_

_  
"You idiot. Is that why you came here? I won't be hurt much with my power and magic, but you…you—!" The Young Magus was so angry and sad that he couldn't finish his sentence._

_  
"I know…but I can't stop trying…" Yumi said with a chuckle that made him cough blood._

_  
"Yumi, stop talking now," The Young Magus ordered._

_  
Yumi didn't obey it. He began to stroke the young Magus's cheek once again as he talked, "Ku-chan, my… beloved Ku-chan… So beautiful…so fierce but…gentle… please… please don't put yourself into the danger anymore…"_

  
  
The Young Magus could no longer hold his tears. "Yumi…no…stop talking like that…stop talking like you're going to die!"

_  
"Promise me," Yumi said as he grasped the Young Magus’s hand with an unlikely strength for a dying man. His expression was determined, just like the day he asked the Young Magus to be his Partner. The young Magus once again found himself not being able to say no to those eyes._

_  
"I promise," The Young Magus said with a voice steadier than his heart._

_  
Yumi smiled and whispered "I love you" before closing his eyes._

  
**[END DREAM]**

 **  
** Lancer woke up from his sleep and noticed that he was lying on a warm cot, his body is a little sore, and still sluggish... then he remembered, he was in a cold alley last night dying... then there’s a boy...

  
He sat up and looked around, just a few steps away from his cot he saw the same boy who saw him in the alley by the door sleeping peacefully... why? Why did this boy saved him... a total stranger. This boy... he looks the same as that boy in his dream... that dream... what was he doing in that dream?

  
What is wrong with him?

  
**[THE NEXT DAY]**

 **  
** Kuroe didn’t expect this to happen, he was woken up by an utter chaos in the house. He looked around and noticed that the Man in Blue was not in the cot anymore and there’s chaos outside the backyard he sprung into action and ran out of the room, down to the living room out the dojo to the backyard. There what he saw surprised him, it’s Shirou with two girls he is familiar with, a man with white hair and the man he saved last night. Maybe his healing Magic did the trick on healing the man enough for him to fight? But seeing the fight, it’s one sided... the Bluenette was trying to defend himself from both the Red Clad man and Saber. This is getting stupid, if this was just training he could have just leave them alone.

  
But no... As a Future Healer, he’s not going to allow any patient of his move around while still healing, so... he grabbed his weaponry consisting of Sauce Pan, Strainer, Frying Pan, and wooden Spatulas. With weapons in hand he threw each kitchen utensils at the four perpetrators of the chaos, an echoing sound was heard as each utensils hit their very respective targets, Shirou received a whack on the head by the frying pan, Rin received a thwack at her temple with a Wooden Spatula, Saber was trying to remove the Sauce Pan off her head, and the Red Clad Man removed the Strainer off his head.

  
All four turned to where the Kitchen Utensils came from to yell a question only to shrink from the intimidation when they met an angry Dark Haired Male holding a Rolling Pin on his Left Hand and a Very Sharp Butcher Knife on his Right Hand. There stood Kuroe Emiya clad in his sleeping robes and with a bad Bed head, judging by the Dark Smile on his face and a vein throbbing on his head, he is not very happy. 

  
“Ladies and Gentlemen... Care to explain what is going on here and why are you ganging up on **_MY_** Guest?” Kuroe asked calmly and softly which sent shivers down the four’s Spine.

  
Shirou cringed when his Younger Brother looked at him, so he steeled this one out

  
“Kuroe, What is this guy doing here? He’s Dangerous.” He cried out pointing at the Blue haired Man.

  
Kuroe raised a brow and said

  
“He’s here because I brought him here for Healing since he’s almost dying last night in an alley and as for ‘He’s Dangerous’... I’m still alive aren’t I? Even if he tries to attack me...” Kuroe tilted his head to the side with an eerie smile on his face as Black Thorn filled Vines sprouted from his shadows. “He’ll be dead before he knows it.”

  
Everyone didn’t say a thing, so Kuroe broke it.

  
“Since this idiotic fight is over, why don’t you people cool down... and you...” The Dark Haired Emiya called out pointing at Lancer who flinched. “You are not fully healed, you should be resting.”

  
“I’m fine lad...” Lancer called out.

  
Kuroe raised a brow and said

  
“Is Bleeding through the bandage fine?”

  
Now that everyone finally noticed, the saw Lancer’s torso is in a bandage and there’s a blotch of red staining the once pristine white cloth...

  
“Uhhh...” Lancer croaks quietly scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

  
“Right, get your ass back inside so I can see the damage.” Kuroe grumbled and stalked back inside to put away his Weaponry (Kitchen Utensils)...

  
The other five were ignored, as The Dark Haired Male returned with a Bowl of Lukewarm Water and Towels, Lancer obediently sat on the Porch waiting.

  
“Strip...” Kuroe ordered sternly.

  
That got him looks of disbeliefs and the Blue Haired Male was pink in the face, Archer tried to look away hiding his face on his hands but his blushing ears gave it all away.

  
“What?” The Younger Emiya asked.

  
“Umm... did you just say Lancer should strip?” Shirou asked dumbly.

  
Kuroe rolled his eyes and said

  
“Okay... I’ll be more specific...” He looked back to Lancer. “Take off your Upper Garment if you please...”

  
Lancer removed his upper garment but the Pink Blush remained, Kuroe daintily sat right in front of him and observed the wounds on his body. Lancer couldn’t stop twitching, he’s really uncomfortable on how the Younger Emiya was staring at his body.

  
“Would you please stop twitching, there’s nothing to be worried about, if you’re worried that I have an X-Ray Vision to see everything you’re hiding, I don’t, We’re both guys so there’s no need to worry, I have the same anatomy as yours down there.” Kuroe said with a straight face.

  
“How can you say such a thing with a Straight Face?” Saber asked.

  
“Years of Experience Mate.” Kuroe shot back without looking as he began cleaning the wounds again. “The wounds are very slow to heal, I am confident on my skills in healing though I don’t understand why your wounds are too slow to heal...”

  
Lancer had this uncomfortable look on his face, as if he’s struggling whether to answer the statement or not.

  
“You don’t have to answer, if you’re not comfortable on answering the question.” Kuroe stated.

  
Lancer was grateful for the understanding, however Shirou, Saber, Archer and Rin had this weird looks on their face, Kuroe ignored it and finished up healing Lancer’s wounds. Sighing, Kuroe stand up and said

  
“There done... now to prepare breakfast... Shirou, help me in the kitchen.”

  
The Brunette Older Sibling did as he was told... While the Emiya Brothers are in the Kitchen, Archer couldn’t help but ask

  
“What happened to you to end up here Lancer.”

  
The Bluenette sighed and answered

  
“The Prick and Kotomine sent me to hunt some Masters and Servants...”

  
The Trio tensed...

  
“With Low Mana...” Lancer added.

  
“Those cur! Are they trying to kill you deliberately?” Saber snapped.

  
“Making my Life Miserable before sending me out to be killed... yes...” Lancer stated.

  
“Though it seemed it’s not your time yet, Lucky for you Kuroe-kun passed by and didn’t overlooked your situation.” Rin added.

  
“Are you still going back to those bastards?” Archer asked.

  
“I have no other choice... That Damned Kotomine had my Command Seal, it’s only a matter of time before he’ll summon me back.” Lancer answered solemnly.

  
The trio could tell that Lancer really doesn’t want to go back... Whatever Gilgamesh and Kotomine doing to Lancer, they’re pretty sure it’s not very pleasant. While in the Kitchen, Shirou and Kuroe are having a conversation of their own.

  
“You don’t have to worry about that, as long as my Ward is strong enough. Nothing will happen, all Spells from the outside of my Bounded Field is ineffective.” Kuroe said. “I’m a Magus as well and I’m more adept in Magic than you are.”

  
“You don’t have to rub it in, Ku-chan...” Shirou grumbled.

  
“Shirou... be honest with me... what are you and Saber-chan doing every night, you two often run out of the house for some reason.” Kuroe asked firmly.

  
“Uhhh... well... You see... Rin, Saber, Archer and I Patrols the neighbourhood every night, stranger things are happening these days.” Shirou tried to lie.

  
“Is that so? Give me one?” Kuroe asked glancing at his older Brother.

  
“Well... For one, I found Ayako-chan in an alley, she’s not injured or something and she’s not responsive either it’s like... something happened to her that we can’t explain...” Shirou added.

  
Kuroe scowled at that and said

  
“That is indeed strange... I saw something like this before, but I couldn’t remember when... Things in London had been strange during my stay there for Seven Years. I’ll have to look it up when I have time.”

  
Shirou really wanted to cry for help deep inside, if Kuroe finds out he’s involved in the Grail War-

  
_‘He’s going to skin me alive...’_ Shirou cried mentally.

  
**[LATER THAT DAY]**

 **  
** Kuroe stood in the front door glaring at the Occupants of the House

  
“Issei-kun had called for me so I’ll be out for a while, you take care of the house while I’m gone... and Lancer-kun... Behave... Stay inside the house so the Healing effect of my Spell will heal you steadily.” He stated as he stormed out the house.

  
Once the Younger Emiya is gone, everyone did what they do best... Laze around. Lancer returned to the room where he was laid down last night, the Magic Ward there is Very Strong, so while he’s there he noticed a small book about the Myth of Cu Chulainn and the Story of Diarmuid Ua Duibhne. That was interesting, but what caught his attention are the Spears inside the Glass lidded coffer. There’s a note tacked on the side of the coffer.

  
**[** During my time in Clocktower I was given these Marvellous Spears by Mister Zelretch, they are called Gae Buide the Spear of Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, Gae Assail the Spear of Lugh and Gae Derg another Spear of Diarmuid Ua Duibhne... I don’t know why he gave me this Set of Spears as a Gift after I Graduated in Clocktower, but I’m going to keep it. **]**

  
But for some reason, Lancer thought otherwise. There must be a reason behind it, why this Old Man Zelretch had given these Spears freely to Kuroe.

  
**[RYUUDOU TEMPLE, 3 HOURS LATER]**

  
Kuroe toed his shoes on as he was ready to leave the Temple, Issei had needed his assistance in the Temple for Three Whole Hours, now it’s almost Sun down and he needs to go back home, praying that no chaos had ensued while he’s away.

  
“Kuroe-kun, wait...” Issei called out.

  
Kuroe yurned to look at the other male, Issei was holding a box.

  
“What’s wrong?” He asked.

  
“If it’s not too much, take this with you... I really had bad feelings about the thing inside this Box.” Issei said warily.

  
By the sound of it, Kuroe couldn’t say no to Issei on this one... so he took the Box himself and had to watch over it.

  
“What’s inside?” He asked.

  
“I don’t know... I overheard Kuzuki-sensei’s girlfriend saying inside this Box is Rule Breaker. I don’t know what that is, but it’s giving me trouble here in the Temple. Can you watch over it for me?” Issei answered.

  
“Fine, I’ll do what I can for this thing...” Kuroe sighed and head out.

  
**[ON THE ROAD]**

 **  
** Kuroe knew he was being followed since he left the Ryuudou Temple, he knew better than to face someone unknown. So he continued on walking back home ignoring the shadow that kept on following him, whoever it was, it was spying on him... he tried to shake this stranger off his back but couldn’t and he’s starting to get annoyed, so he stopped momentarily and said in a threatening tone

  
“I know you are there... come out, or else...”

  
Nothing come out, the presence fades away, fleeing back to the Ryuudou Temple.

  
“Coward...” Kuroe Harrumphed and went on his way back home.

  
**[TIMESKIP]**

**[EMIYA HOUSEHOLD]**

  
Kuroe toed off his shoes and stalked the hallways.

  
“I’m home...” He called out.

  
“Welcome home~!” Lancer answered.

  
The Younger Emiya raised a Brow and asked

  
“Don’t tell me... Shirou and his Hooligans are out again.”

  
“Now that’s a little too mean for you to say to your older brother.” Lancer said raising a brow.

  
“Whatever, How are your wounds?” Kuroe asked placing the Box on the table.

  
Lancer chuckled sitting down the floor

  
“I didn’t left the house as you said... The wounds are healing pretty well...” He answered.

  
Kuroe prepared some dinner while Shirou and the others are away...

  
“Be Honest with me, Mister Lancer... Are you one of those people who fight a Secret War going on here?” The Younger Emiya asked without pausing.

  
Lancer was quiet for a moment, he owed the Boy an explanation.

  
“I am...” He answered.

  
“I see, what happened to you back then before I found you in that Alley?” Kuroe asked.

  
“I was ordered to Spy on the enemies... it didn’t go well, got caught and had to fight my way out.” Lancer answered.

  
Kuroe hummed softly at that.

  
“You were ordered by your Commander while you are not fit to fight at the moment?” He asked.

  
“Yeah...” Lancer answered.

  
Kuroe could sense that cold and wary feelings emanating from Lancer, something is not right about him... he could feel his dread at the mention of the person he’s is working with...

  
“I’m not pushing you to answer every question I ask, just rest and heal...” He stated and went back into cooking dinner.

  
Lancer was very grateful for his Host’s Understanding...

  
“Kuroe... whatever may happen... don’t get involved in this Secret War, don’t put yourself in harm’s way... Please... Don’t put yourself in danger.” Lancer said softly.

  
Kuroe paused from his work for a moment, and answered.

  
“I’ll do what I can... but I cannot promise you that much. Danger occasionally finds their way to me.”

  
Lancer nodded to that, he hoped Kotomine won’t bother Kuroe... but something is odd about the boy, he’ll find that out later...

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	2. PAIN & COMFORT

**“** I just want to sleep. A coma would be nice. Or amnesia. Anything, just to get rid of this, these thoughts, whispers in my mind. Did he rape my head, too? **” – Lauri Halse Anderson**

**  
[3 WEEKS LATER]**

**[LANCER’S POV]**

**  
** It’s been three weeks since Kuroe had finally let me go, My wounds have already healed. And I’m ready to go back into fighting, but I remembered one thing before I left the Emiya Household

  
**_“If you get wounded again just come here, in one condition... My Home is a Neutral Ground so no attacking...”_**

 ** _  
_** That’s what Kuroe said... I chuckled to myself at the thought of the boy, but I could never underestimate that kid. Something’s odd about him, I couldn’t point it out. Though at least I had a retreat spot to go to when I needed some time of healing and resting. I finally reached the dreaded place I wished I never have to go back to... The Church... I hope that Priest is not around and so was that Jerk...

  
I entered the Church and walked in the dark hallway, alone... It was a stupid idea really, I was almost to my room when I felt the tingling sensation of someone behind me, someone watching me...

  
“So you finally decided to come back home, Mongrel?”

  
That voice... Fuck! That jerk is here... There’s no point on cowering, so I turned to look at the man I despised the most.

  
“What do you want, Gilgamesh?” I asked.

  
The way the jerk is looking at me... I hate it...

  
“What I want?” Gilgamesh asked condescendingly.

  
The next thing I knew Golden Chains wrapped around me and the bastard had dragged me to my room! What the hell!? What is going to do!?

  
“You’ll see... I’m going to punish you for being out for too long, Mongrel.” Gilgamesh answered.

  
“Kotomine had ordered me to fight didn’t he?” I said back only to receive a painful slap.

  
“Watch your tongue, Mongrel.” Gilgamesh snapped.

  
He threw me on my own bed tied the chains the headboard keeping my arms pinned to keep me from retaliating, I tried to kick the bastard off, but another set of chains kept it in place. Gilgamesh suddenly ripped my clothes off exposing me, that... that bastard!

  
“What the hell are you doing!? Let me go!” I struggled on my restraints.

  
“Struggle all you want, Mongrel... you can’t escape your punishment.” Gilgamesh chuckled sadistically.

  
After the bastard had stripped himself bare, all I feel is Pain... pain everywhere. He entered me roughly without even preparing me, it hurts a lot! He didn't care if he was hurting me. Even if I begged him to stop, he covered my mouth or put something in it to keep me from crying out. I could feel everything tearing down there, the blood seeping out, My wrists straining until it broke.

  
The Golden Bastard had pounded into me mercilessly while whispering every vilest thing I knew. He kept at it for an hour or so, my body is beaten and bruised, my head is swimming I couldn’t think straight, everything hurts so badly especially down there. Gilgamesh had been very merciless... merciless to the point he almost killed me, but no... not yet...

  
_“I still had other use of you, mongrel... I know you’ve been hanging out with Saber’s Master and his Younger Brother...”_

 _  
_ The Bastard knew!

  
_“Heh... You’re such a fool to think that you’ll get another innocent life involved in this war... what would Emiya think if his younger brother dies in this war all because you got him involved by just being with you?”_

 _  
_ I’m not going to let that happen! I’ll Protect him even if it means my life is the price.

  
_“Remember this well, Mongrel... You better keep your mouth shut, or else... your precious Friend is the one who is going to pay.”_

 _  
_ And with that said, Gilgamesh continued his torture.

 _  
_ THAT MONSTER! DEMON!

  
I’ll never forgive him! NEVER!

  
**_[DAYS HAD PASSED]_**

  
I don’t know how long the torture had last because the next time I woke Gilgamesh is gone, leaving me in my room alone, my legs felt numb, as well as my wrists. I tried to sleep to ease the pain, but every time I close my eyes, the incident earlier kept on coming back to torment me, I tried to get up but I couldn’t, every time I try I kept falling back to my bed. I gave up trying, all the Prana that I gathered for myself is close on depletion...

  
I huddled under my blanket when Kotomine came, with a Scowl on his face...

  
“Haven’t I told you not to return until you defeated all the Masters and their Servants? Get up and do your job, Lacer or do I have to use the Command Seals.” The Fake Priest growled.

  
I endured the Pain and did as I was told... I don’t feel safe here anyways.

  
**[END POV]**

**[THAT TIME AT THE OLD ABANDONED PARK]**

**  
** Kuroe enjoyed the peace and quiet here in the Abandoned Park, the Emiya Household is a little rowdy whenever Fuji-nee is visiting. So here he is, sitting by the bench listening to the CD Player he brought with him and watching the Snow fall.

  
_‘_ I can see every tear you've cried  
like an ocean in your eyes  
All the pain and the scars have left you cold  
I can see all the fears you face  
through a storm that never goes away  
Don’t believe all the lies that you’ve been told  
  
_[CHORUS:]_  
I’ll be right here now  
to hold you when the sky falls down  
I will always  
be the One who took your place  
When the rain falls  
I won’t let go  
I’ll be right here  
  
I will show you the way back home  
never leave you all alone  
I will stay until the morning comes  
I’ll show you how to live again  
and heal the brokenness within  
Let me love you when you come undone  
  
_[CHORUS]_  
  
When daybreak seems so far away  
reach for my hand  
When hope and peace begin to fray  
still I will stand   
  
_[CHORUS]_  
  
When the rain falls I won’t let go  
I’ll be right here. _’_

 _  
_ He wondered how Lancer was faring, it’s been three weeks since He let the man go. Shirou had been lying to him from the very beginning, The idiot got himself involved in the Grail War, Master Zelretch told him so when the Old Man contacted him Two weeks ago. It was Lancer who attack Shirou and got him involved, he can’t blame the man. Shirou had stumbled at the wrong place at the wrong time and got himself in trouble.

  
Sighing, Kuroe is really angry at Shirou right now for lying. But then again he never asked, so he let it go, He’ll want to see how far Shirou will go. And Archer... Kuroe had been suspicious of the man, but he won’t say anything. Reaching out to his Pocket and pulled out a letter, old man Zelrecht delivered something for him.

  
**[Lancer-Classes are the most abused Servant, do take good care of the Current Lancer for he too is suffering... The Organization’s Enemy is still lurking in the Shadows, be very careful, child, they may be targeting you and your Family or the ones involved in the Grail War and those who are members of the Magus Association... the Masters and Servants Of Black are plotting on taking over Fuyuki City, You must oversee all Strange Things going on in there until the Masters and Servants of Red arrives... Good Luck, Child.]**

 **  
** It’s a warning from Old Man Zelrecht... for him and those people involved in the Grail War... does the Organization warn the Church? And the Overseer of this so called Grail War? Kuroe pocketed the letter back and sighed, Grail War and the Masters and Servants of Black... he must watch out for both.

  
**_WHOOSHH!_**

 ** _  
_** A Sudden gust of cold wind broke him out of his musing, he looked up and saw Lancer landed right in front of him with unsteady legs, that was weird... he bolt up and caught the Bluenette as he stumbles. Lancer clung to him almost... desperately?

  
“Lancer? What’s wrong?” Kuroe asked curiously.

  
The man didn’t answer for a moment... he just clung to the younger male, he couldn’t tell Kuroe the truth of what he’s going through... He can’t put Kuroe in harm’s way.

  
“You’re cold... let’s get you back home.” Was all Kuroe said.

  
And both hobbled towards Emiya Residence... On their way, Kuroe noticed that Lancer is limping and in obvious pain. He remembered Old Man Zelrecht’s Letter, is Lancer being abused? He knew he couldn’t ask the man directly, he knew Lancer’s just gonna Lash out. Something is really wrong with Lancer and he’s going to find it out little by little... Once he finds out the truth, someone’s going to pay.

  
**[EMIYA HOUSEHOLD]**

 **  
** Shirou perked up when the sound on the front door open and closing, that Must be Kuroe, So he went to greet his Younger Brother only to be greeted at the sight of Kuroe Assisting an Ill-looking Lancer.

  
“Kuroe... we got visitor, he’s looking for you-” Shirou called out.

  
“Can it wait for a moment, I have something else to attend to... I’ll be there once I’m done.” Kuroe cut Shirou off and had to closely drag Lancer up to his room.

  
Shirou just blinked and noticed Saber was beside him along with Archer and Rin.

  
“Was that Lancer?” Rin asked.

  
“What happened to him? I thought he’s healed...” Archer added.

  
“Maybe he got into a fight he couldn’t win... again...” Saber sighed. “Though I could sense that Kuroe-kun is not very happy.”

  
Up in Kuroe’s room, Kuroe laid the Bluenette down on his bed and Activated his Ward. He propped the Bluenette into a comfortable position and noticed that Lancer is forcing himself awake, his usual Playful Red Eyes are clouded and held fear in them. Kuroe took mental note on that behaviour.

  
“It’s fine... My Room is Safe, you can go to sleep.” The Younger Emiya said softly.

  
“Can’t-” Lancer slurred out.

  
“No one’s going to hurt you here... Sleep...” Kuroe gently coaxed.

  
He was about to reach out when he noticed Lancer flinched, though trying not to scoot away. Kuroe retracted his hands and sighed.

  
“Everything is alright... You’re safe here, no one’s going to hurt you.”

  
Lancer tried to keep himself awake, but his body shuts down and everything went black. Kuroe watched the Bluenette sleep, He knew something was up with Lancer but right now he had other pressing matters to attend to. He’ll make sure to remember Lancer’s odd behaviour.  He stood up and went down to deal with the Visitor.

  
As he got to the Living Room there he sees a Familiar Figure...

  
“Lord El-Milloi II, Is there something you needed?” He asked quietly. “Why are you here?”

  
“I was sent here by Lord Zelrecht himself just in case the opposing Organization aims for you, we all know that you are the Youngest Member of the Association and the most Vulnerable one.” Waver answered drinking some Tea.

  
“I hate to be very rude, Sir Velvet but... Does a Person who managed to cripple a Platoon of Magus of the Opposing Organization look Vulnerable to you?” Kuroe asked quietly.

  
He ignored the shocked looks he gets from Shirou and Rin...

  
“You have a Family to watch over and you can’t be in one place to another at the same time. Team Black are not the People you want to underestimate as well. You have a Grail War to watch over and a whole City to Patrol.” Waver answered.

  
The Man is right, He had a lot on his Little Plate right now, and with Lancer acting weird added to boot he can’t do this on his own.

  
“Fine... You’re right, I can’t do this alone. What else is there, why you are here for?” Kuroe asked.

  
“About the Current Lancer, Lord Zelrecht had been noticing something odd about him lately. The War has not reached its peak yet and Lancer seems to show some abnormalities.” Waver stated.

  
“Aside from being abused by his Owner? What else? I’ve noticed few strange things about him, but I don’t want to give answers yet, I still need to observe him.” Kuroe stated.

  
“Are you worried about him?” Waver asked.

  
“Finding him in the Cold Alley bathed in his own blood, Low on Prana, Acting Weird Lately and showing up worse for wear when he just got healed few days ago... Of Course I am!” Kuroe said flatly.

  
Shirou, Rin, Archer and Saber just stayed quiet, they too felt worried of Lancer, the man’s acting weird lately.

  
“I see... did you ever thought about being a Master?” Waver asked.

  
“A Master of what? Lancer? You know I made a Promise that I won’t put myself in danger anymore.” Kuroe huffed.

  
“Helping Lancer already got you involved.” Waver shot back.

  
“And there’s also a Possibility that his Master had knew that Lancer is Hanging out with you.” Iskander stated as he appeared by the Porch.

  
“So his Master abused him just because Lancer is hanging out with me?” Kuroe snapped angrily.

  
“Maybe he’s already abused from the very beginning of his Summoning, we can’t tell.” Waver added.

  
Kuroe grunted in frustration, there are many things he hates the most among them are abusive. A Master who is Abusive of his or her Servant... it disgusts him so bad... and if Lancer is indeed abused and he’s just hiding it in his smiles and playful behaviour... The way Lancer had clung to him, it’s almost desperate, and the Pleading look he gave when he left the Household back to the Church to where his master would be and the way Lancer flinched when he reached out, his fear of sleeping... it’s a few signs from what he had learned to spot on a Victim long ago during his stay in the Clock Tower. He dreaded that feeling, Horrible ice cold realisation as the horror of what his mind is telling and showing him the Possibilities. Bile rose up in his throat as the thought of Lancer going through something very horrible. Oh he had seen this type of damage before, damage he had desperately prayed he would never find again.

  
_‘But if Lancer is indeed being treated like **THAT** , Then...’ _Kuroe thought as the grip on his Mug of Tea tightens.

  
His mind is Producing so many images of Lancer looking Desperate, Battered and Bruised and left to die in pain... Whoever the Master is, He swore-

  
_‘I’ll make them **PAY!** ’_

_  
**CRACK!**_

**_  
_** He snapped out of his reverie when a stinging sensation in his hand woke him up from his cold anger. He looked up and saw how nervous Shirou, Archer, Rin and Saber are, Waver and Iskander tried to hide their feeling of anxiousness.

  
“Is there something bothering you, Kuroe-kun?” Iskander asked curiously.

  
“Indeed there is, but I have to keep it for myself for the time being. Until then, you’ll just have to wait.” The said boy answered his eyes narrow, his voice becomes very level, never loud, and he speaks slowly and deliberately.

  
Kuroe stood up from his place and stalked the hallways towards his room, he had to check on Lancer. But as he goes through, he heard someone puking their little hearts out in the Bathroom. He peered at the very edge of the doorway and saw Lancer hunched over the Sink and vomiting what little he has in his stomach. Kuroe continued on listening for ten minutes, until the only thing he hears is the Shower being turned on, shuffling indicating that Lancer had took off his armoury and stepped on the shower then followed by sobbing. It had been Thirty minutes had passed and everyone downstairs got worried, Archer offered to go and check to see if Kuroe is alright, but what he saw scared him. there close to the Bathroom door, leaning by the wall is a very angry Kuroe Emiya, He could hear faint sobbing coming from the inside of the Bathroom... it sounded like Lancer.

  
Archer backed away wisely and just returned to the Living Room.

  
“Is Kuroe alright?” Shirou asked.

  
“You won’t be asking that once you heard Lancer crying in the Bathroom.” Archer shot back. “Kuroe’s fine, but he’s angry.”

  
“Then let us steer clear from his way.” Saber added. “It won’t be wise to stand in his way.”

  
“I agree, seeing Kuroe-kun angry once is enough for me.” Rin followed.

  
Iskander and Waver nodded in agreement.

  
**[AN HOUR AGO]**

**[LANCER’S DREAM]**

**  
** I felt heavy and weak... I couldn’t move... everything hurts so bad...

  
**_“I still had other use of you, mongrel... I know you’ve been hanging out with Saber’s Master and his Younger Brother...”_**

**  
_“Heh... You’re such a fool to think that you’ll get another innocent life involved in this war... what would Emiya think if his younger brother dies in this war all because you got him involved by just being with you?”_**

**  
_“Remember this well, Mongrel... You better keep your mouth shut, or else... your precious Friend is the one who is going to pay.”_**

_  
_ No... He can’t let Gilgamesh hurt Kuroe... not Kuroe...

  
The King of Heroes can torture him for all he wants, just... just not Kuroe... Kuroe’s one of the few people who cared about him... if Kuroe dies... Shirou can’t forgive him for involving Kuroe in this war and got him killed. He’ll lose a safe place to return to...

  
He’ll do anything... just let Kuroe live!

  
Those hands... they’re dirty, staining my body with their filth... Unclean! Dirty! Filthy! Tainted! Filthy! Filthy! Filthy! Filthy! Filthy! Filthy! Filthy! Filthy! Filthy! Filthy! Filthy! Filthy! Filthy! Filthy! Filthy! Filthy! Filthy! Filthy! Filthy! Filthy! Filthy! Filthy! Filthy! Filthy! Filthy! Filthy! Filthy! Filthy! Filthy! FILTH-

  
**[NORMAL POV]**

 **  
** Lancer bolted up from the bed, he noticed he’s in a clean room rather than a Dirty Dungeons... That Dream... No... That Nightmare! Why?

  
He gagged up... he felt like puking... He felt the Bile rose up on his throat, he struggled to get up only to fell on the floor harshly... he struggled getting up and scurried to the bathroom... he ran as fast as his weak legs could carry him, when he do reached the bathroom he immediately bend-over the sink and vomited what little sustenance he had in his stomach.

  
It hurts so bad... his stomach hurts so badly... it felt like Gilgamesh had stabbed him over and over again.

  
Everything hurts so bad... he felt Unclean... he had to wash it off... he had to wash the filth off... he felt dirty... he had to clean himself...

  
He trudged over the shower and opened the Faucet letting the warm water run, he stripped himself bare and stepped into the blistering hot water...

  
**_“Pathetic... you are so pathetic... Mongrel... this is the only thing you are good at... Slave...”_**

 ** _  
_** He had to bite his lower lip to keep himself from crying, but he couldn’t stop the sobbing... it hurts so much... it hurts... it hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hur-

  
_“I WANT TO DIE!!!”_

  
Lancer closed his eyes tightly, holding himself tightly, so scared that he’ll crumble if he lets go...

  
_“I Want to die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! JUST DI-”_

 _  
_ “Lancer... I’m Here...” A Soft and caring voice called out from behind him...

  
And followed by soothing touches easing his aching muscles, then he was being embraced from behind by a firm yet gentle arms... He couldn’t stop the tears from falling... He could no longer support himself as he fell on his knees, dragging the person behind him with him... the embrace is still there, the person behind him did not let go...

  
“I’m Here...” The soothing voice whispered softly.

  
He held on tight to those firm yet gentle arms that circled around his shoulders...

  
“I’m Here...” The Soothing Voice repeated.

  
And Lancer felt comforted...

  
**[NORMAL POV]**

 **  
** Kuroe had had enough watching from the side, he cannot watch Lancer break without comforting the older male... he had seen enough and had a good gist that Lancer is not only abused... if what he dreaded happened to Lancer... then it’s there right in front of him. He watched Lancer tried to hold himself, too scared to let go. Because he’ll crumble if he did. The look on his face Screaming ‘I WANT TO DIE!’ so he reached out and held the man close

  
“Lancer... I’m here...” He said softly...

  
He didn’t let go when Lancer fell on his knees...

  
“I’m here...” He repeated to let Lancer know he’s not alone, he wrapped his arms around his shoulders firmly.

  
He felt the older male held onto his arms, Lancer needed someone to anchor him to reality. Kuroe doesn’t know what will happen if Lancer slips and lose control of himself.

  
“I’m here...” He repeated again... he’ll say it over and over until Lancer is satisfied...

  
Both of them stayed there for a while... never noticing the presence outside the bathroom...

  
**[OUTSIDE THE BATHROOM]**

 **  
** Archer and Iskander stood there listening at the same time, they held no grudge against Lancer. Iskander had respected the Previous Lancer and right now, he had the urge to Punish whoever hurt the Current Lancer. To treat the Young One to the point of breaking, The Current Master of Lancer is nothing but a lowly insect, to ignore and to let such heinous act happen to his or her Servant. If what the Younger Emiya had said is true a while ago... Finding Lancer in the Cold Alley bathed in his own blood, Low on Prana, Acting Weird and showing up worse for wear when he just got healed few days ago... the Abuse is Severe and Lancer needed to be with a New Master... one that cared the most.

  
Iskander took a glance at Archer, the boy is seething... he’s sure as hell that Archer is going to figure out who Lancer’s Master is and swore, he’ll find a way to get Lancer away from that Abusive Master if it’s the Last Thing He Do...

  
Everyone in the Emiya Household had the same thought in mind...

  
Lancer’s Current Master Is Going To Pay...

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OI SEIICHI... THIS IS ALL I COULD THINK OF!


	3. LURKING DARKNESS

**“** We've been seeing what you wanted, got us cornered right now  
Fallen asleep from our vanity, might cost us our lives  
I hear they're getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
And time is running out now  
They're coming down the hills from behind **”**

**– The Howling by Within Temptation**

  
**[RYUUDOU TEMPLE]**

 **  
** Caster was looking down on her Crystal Ball to See what that Emiya Boy to her Noble Phantasm, though nothing yet has happened except for Lancer’s Current Predicament, it’s very interesting to see the Blue Servant Break right in front of the Young Emiya. The Boy is interesting enough though she couldn’t see anything else from the boy, so she let her attention be else where... She had been checking every Masters and Servants in the area, now it’s Lancer’s Turn.

  
She delved into her Crystal Ball, watching the Blue Lancer sleeping on the Younger Emiya’s Bed. She went deeper... and deeper...

  
As she goes deeper on delving the Lancer, her Crystal Ball is Emitting a Dark Glow. It’s a warning sign that she’s intruding, She pushed a little further but as she did so he Crystal Ball cracked and crumble but not before a Glowing Red Eyes stared right back at her, it was filled with Hatred, Anger and Promise of Vengeance.

  
Caster was shaken, the Darkness that was creeping in Lancer’s Being... she must do something about that before everything is out of her control.

  
“Who knew Lancer had that kind of Darkness in him...” Caster muttered to herself. “Though I must prepare for the Master’s Meeting.”

  
**[CHURCH]**

 **  
** Kotomine was minding his own business, Gilgamesh had been very agitated that he let Lancer go run. He had no knowledge what Gilgamesh had been doing to the Hound of Ulster, he had a good idea what the Golden Archer had been doing to the Dog judging how the mutt limped away when he sent him away. Well... taking the brunt anger of the Ex-Servant for the Mutt is not pleasant, at least he had to give the Dog a Break. He had seen the Dog met up with the younger Emiya in the Park after a failed fight.

  
He received a warning from the Kaleidoscope through Letter, an Outsider Organization is threatening to invade Fuyiki City and Ruin the War and his chance for the Holy Grail. He had to meet up with the Masters and talk about the Outside Forces invading Fuyiki.

  
**[EINZBERN CASTLE]**

 **  
** Illya is not happy, that Old Troll had to ruin all her plans on attacking her Dearest Onii-chan and his Saber. There would be Masters Meeting in the Church by the end of the week, and then it means she’s going to see her Onii-chan and finish him off for good.

  
But then there is another Onii-chan... what was his name again? Kumo... no... Ah! Kuroe! She’ll kill him too!

  
**[MATOU HOUSE]**

 **  
** Zouken hummed, there would be a meeting of the Masters in the Church. It’s better to send Shinji than Sakura. He doesn’t want the Emiya to raise suspicions yet. His Worms had sent information about Lancer staying in the Emiya Household under the Younger Emiya’s watch.

  
His Worms could sense that something is off about the Lancer, Darker and Sinister and thirsts for blood.

  
**[RYUUDOU TEMPLE’S GATE]**

 **  
** Assassin looked up at the sky, the sky had been dark grey for quite sometimes now. There had been a slight rain that morning, but it’s not the rain that bothered him at all. It’s the ominous wind that had been blowing since this last four weeks.

  
Something is really off and he can’t point out what... but then again, that fight with Lancer... something’s weird is going on around the man, he carries a Dark Aura around him. A Bad Omen is clinging around the Spearman...

  
_‘Something bad is going to happen to that Man...’_ Kojirou Sasaki thought to himself as he continued watching over the gate.

  
He couldn’t shake off that feeling of dread, The Darkness within the Spearman is Lurking in the shadows, watching... waiting for the right time to strike. He wondered what had caused the Spearman to have such Darkness within his being. When he fought the Blue Servant he had this look akin to someone who is suffering for so long and had long ago surrendered hoping for salvation.

  
**[EMIYA HOUSEHOLD, 1 WEEK LATER]**

**[KUROE’S ROOM]**

**  
** It had been a Week had passed since Lancer’s Breakdown, Kuroe wringed the towel on the Basin of lukewarm water and left it there, he was done cleaning the sleeping bluenette on his bed. Lancer had been continuing sleeping for a Week straight after his breakdown, there’s nothing much he could do for a while but to watch over Lancer, Shirou and the other’s are out for a while. So he had time to think of Lancer’s odd behaviour, he summed it all up as he wracked his memories, so far his List is there:

  * Diminished alertness.
  * Dulled sensory, affective and memory functions.
  * Disorganized thought content.
  * Paralyzing anxiety.
  * Pronounced internal tremor.
  * Obsession to wash or clean themselves.
  * Hysteria, confusion and crying.
  * Acute sensitivity to the reaction of other people.



  
  
Lancer had showed those signs, When the Bluenette shuts down Kuroe took it upon himself to clean the man, what he saw almost made him scream in fury. Lancer had been raped and the behaviour is obvious, it’s all in the Acute Stage. Though when there was a time Lancer’s awake and moving, he have shown signs of the Outward Adjustment Stage. So far Lancer had been showing the signs of

  * minimization (pretending 'everything is fine')
  * dramatization (cannot stop talking about the assault)
  * suppression (refuses to discuss the rape)
  * explanation (analyzes what happened)



 

It didn’t end there, the list continuous on...

  * poor health in general.
  * continuing anxiety
  * sense of helplessness
  * hyper vigilance
  * inability to maintain previously close relationships
  * experiencing a general response of nervousness known as the "startle response"
  * persistent fear and or depression at much higher rates than the general population[.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rape_trauma_syndrome#cite_note-11)
  * mood swings from relatively happy to depression or anger
  * extreme anger and hostility (more typical of male victims)
  * sleep disturbances such as vivid dreams and recurring nightmares
  * insomnia, wakefulness, night terrors[.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rape_trauma_syndrome#cite_note-13)
  * flashbacks
  * dissociation (feeling like one is not attached to one's body)
  * panic attacks



  
He had Phobias too...

  *   
A fear of being in crowds.
  * A fear of being left alone anywhere.
  * A fear of men or women. (androphobia or gynophobia)
  * A fear of going out at all, agoraphobia.
  * A fear of being touched, [hapnophobia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hapnophobia).
  * Specific fears related to certain characteristics of the assailant, e.g. side-burns, straight hair, the smell of alcohol or cigarettes, type of clothing or car.
  * Some survivors develop very suspicious, paranoid feelings about strangers.
  * Some feel a pervasive fear of most or all other people.



  
  
It had only been a week and it’s already Hectic for him, Patrolling the area while worrying over Lancer’s condition, he had been patient... he had to, but lately Taiga Fujimura his and Shirou’s Guardian had been testing his Patience’s Limit, coming in so late at night demanding snacks or food, breaking doors and pestering the people in the house. One Time she broke his Door scarring the Second Life out of Lancer sending the man into hysterical fit.

  
He scolded the woman for hours straight until dawn, Lancer had followed him at School with Archer... He talked to Archer that day about Lancer’s Condition. Iskander had been understanding.

  
And tonight had been the same as those nights when he starts watching over the Spearman. He leaned at the backrest of his Chair as he finished off his Homeworks.

  
**_CHIME! CHIME!_**

 ** _  
_** Kuroe sat up straight, someone entered the Bounded Field he set up.

  
An Intruder!

  
He opened up the Coffer to where the Spears are kept... he grabbed the two Spears and stepped out of the room making sure his Bounded Field around his room is strong enough to keep Lancer Safe and Undisturbed, the Last thing he needed is a Wild Heroic Spirit running amuck crying and panicking.

  
He walked out of the House to the Backyard and there he came face to face with a Purple haired Woman with Blindfold.

  
“Rider I assume...” Kuroe stated as he held on his Spears.

  
The woman didn’t answer...

  
“What is your business here?” Kuroe stated sternly not liking the silent treatment of the intruder. “Are you here for Lancer, is it?”

  
“Yes... I am under order to eliminate the Servant of the Lance, Lancer.” Rider answered.

  
“Attacking someone who is currently unable to protect himself, how low can you get.” Kuroe snapped. “You have no sense of Honour.”

  
Rider offered no more words, though she too felt bad on the Orders.

  
“Well, too bad for you... I am not allowing you to get anywhere near him.” Kuroe said coldly as he pointed Gae Dearg at Rider.

  
“Then I shall eliminate you from my path...” Rider stated as she attacks.

  
**[KUROE’S ROOM]**

**[LANCER’S MIND WORLD]**

**  
** He was floating in a Dark Void... Where is he? Everything is so quiet... peaceful... he couldn’t feel the pain anymore.

  
**_“So... you finally came...”_**  A Dark and Cold Voice echoed out everywhere.

  
Lancer opened his eyes sluggishly and looked around with his unseeing eyes to find the source of the voice.

  
“Who’s there?” he called out.

  
**_“Poor thing, they did broke you too good...”_** The Voice said slightly mockingly...

  
Lancer could see a blob of shadow slithered towards him...

  
“Who... are... you...” He said in a very quiet and broken tone.

  
The shadowy blob leaned back and hummed then said

  
**_“Well... I have no other name since ‘I Am You’and I am here to take your place whenever you are in danger...”_**

  
“Dan...ger?” Lancer asked still in a broken tone.

  
The shadowy blob took form and appeared as a mirror image of himself though different, its eyes were Molten Gold in color and they held so much malevolence yet there’s a tiny hint of care and protectiveness.

``

  
**_“Don’t you worry... leave everything to me... I’ll handle those Pesky, and Pathetic Excuse for a Human Beings...”_** Dark Lancer Said darkly. **_“We’ll show them who they’re messing with.”_**

  
“Not the Children...” Lancer struggled remembering.

  
**_“You cared too much... that weakness will kill you one day...”_** Dark Lancer sneered.

  
“Don’t care... stay away from Kuroe.” Lancer snarled weakly.

  
**_“That boy who’s been nursing you? He’s interesting... but fine then Honourable Host... I’ll Respect your wishes... but bear in mind, if they threaten my Existence... they will die...”_** Dark Lancer grinned Maliciously... **_“Never forget what those Masters and Servants did to you... Never forget the abuse you went through, the Mockery and the Belittlement... Show them that you are far from being the weakest! Show that Golden Monster that you are not someone he can toy with!”_**

 ** _  
_** At the mention of Gilgamesh’s title, Deep anger and hatred courses through Lancer’s Being...

  
**_“Yes... That’s it...Show them all... Show them your Anger!”_** Dark Lancer cooed.

  
**[END DREAM]**

 **  
** Lancer flinched as he wakes up from his sleep... its night time and he still felt lethargic...

  
**_CLANG! CRASH!_**

  
A sudden noise from outside the house almost made him Jump out of his skin, he crawled out of bed and went to check to see what was going on... but as he got to the patio what he saw almost made his heart stopped, at the Backyard there tangled in the chains is Kuroe, Rider had his Friend trapped and the Dagger was aimed at Kuroe’s heart. Gilgmesh’s voice echoed back in his mind

  
_**“Heh... You’re such a fool to think that you’ll get another innocent life involved in this war... what would Emiya think if his younger brother dies in this war all because you got him involved by just being with you?”**_

 _ **  
**__He felt cold, his heart beating too fast and_ His vision went black and he dimly was aware of someone screaming.

 _ **  
**_ “NOOOOOOOO!!!”

  
“Lancer!”

  
**[KUROE’S VIEW]**

 **  
** He dodged the Dagger that was coming in his way, damn! The woman is fast. Swinging Gae Dearg deflecting the incoming attack and thrusts Gae Buidhe towards Rider who barely dodged it. As he got to close he swung his leg aiming for the Servant’s head, but she dodged, but not fast enough to dodge the second kick following the first one, He changed his tactics on close range combat, but that damn woman is just too fast to get away and used her Breaker Gorgon rendering him paralyzed as chains wrapped around his wrists waist and legs, then lifting him up in the air.

  
“Forgive me Brother of Emiya Shirou, but I must eliminate you for Protecting Lancer, we cannot have you be a Master to one of the Dangerous Servants, let alone Lancer survive this war.” Rider stated as she lifts her dagger aiming for the younger Emiya’s Heart.

  
Time slows down as the dagger is brought down... but then, an animalistic yet familiar roar echoed in the silent air as a blur of Blue and Red came crashing against Rider sending her across the yard

  
“NOOOOOOOO!!!”

  
Kuroe crashed down on the ground with a pained grunt, his Right Backhand hurts, he hurriedly looked up to see what was going on, what he saw scared him, throughout his trainings and missions he had seen frightening things, yet... yet the looks Lancer sporting had frightened him, never before he had seen the man lost his cool... he had exchanged blows with Rider, but with his current condition things will only get worse for the Bluenette, though it seems that Lancer is fending Rider away with brute force and strength.

  
“Lancer!” He called out warily as the Bluenette land in front of him though his back is turned from him...

  
The said man paused for a moment and turned slowly, Kuroe froze at the sight before him...

``

  
“Ah... Sorry for disobeying, but I can’t let you die here... Kuroe...” Lancer said with a friendly smile.

  
Friendly his smiles may be but his looks said otherwise... Kuroe tried to push that fear away and remain calm...

  
“I... I-Thank You for saving my life...” He stuttered.

  
Lancer just smiled and seemed to have returned to normal...

  
“I’m glad you’re okay... I-I don’t know what I’ll do if you die...” The Blue Spearman said quietly.

  
Kure was about to say something when Archer and Saber came rushing in.

  
“Kuroe! Lancer! What happened!?” Saber Demanded.

  
“Are you two hurt?” Archer asked and looked around assessing the damage. “Who did you guys fight?”

  
Kuroe assisted Lancer to the Patio and let him sit there.

  
“Rider... she came and attempted to attack Lancer.” He answered.

  
“And you fought her alone?” Saber asked. “That’s dangerous! What would Shirou do if you die?”

  
“I’m fine! Lancer came to my aid, if he didn’t I might be as good as dead.” Kuroe answered.

  
The four of them heard the front door slammed open and  several footfall running inside the house, Kuroe heard his room door got slammed open, he hoped no one broke his door. Then the running footfall ran around as if searching for someone.

  
“Kuroe!” Shirou’s distressed voice called out. “Kuroe! Where are you!?”

  
Sighing Kuroe called out.

  
“Out here in the Patio...”

  
After he answered Shirou came barrelling at the corner of the hallway and mad a dash to his direction. The Auburn Haired boy was gasping and panting from exertion trying to catch his breath...

  
“Are you alright? Are you hurt?” Shirou asked panicking.

  
“I’m fine... Lancer is here to save me... what happened to you? I thought you guys are out for 2 more hours...” Kuroe asked curiously.

  
Rin came up and answered taking mercy at the strained Older Emiya.

  
“Well... we would be but a certain Assassin informed us about the attack here, we would’ve come earlier but Berserker’s Master decided to appear and attacked us.”

  
“Is that the reason why Lord El-milloi and Shirou looked like they’ve been thrown to hell and back?” Kuroe asked curiously.

  
Judging by the haggard looks, clothes askew and hair tangled and pointing in every direction would be any indication.

  
“How did Rider knew Lancer would be in here and in bad condition to fight?” Lord El-milloi asked curiously.

  
No one knew what to say, until

  
“Umm... I think I can answer that question...” A Mild Voice called out.

  
Everyone turned to look at the open area and saw a remarkably handsome man with quirky long hair combed backward in a rough fashion that has a strand hanging down his face. He wears a dark teal outfit and had a beauty Spot, standing there holding a Squirming Worm between his fingers. Everyone just stared...

  
“Ummm... Who might you be?” Kuroe croaked...

  
That is until Eskander laughed

  
“Hahahahah! It’s been a While Lancer of the Fourth Holy Grail War...”

  
“Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, what are you doing here? Wait... How did you get here?” Lord El-milloi II asked incredulously.

  
The said man blinked and said

  
“I’m here because I am summoned, How? Well... through the Magic Circle at that Shed over there *Points at the Shed*...”

  
Lord El-milloi II just facepalmed... Of Course... The Magus Killer would be keeping things like Magic Circles in his home.

  
“Umm... May I ask... who among you is my Master?” Diarmuid asked still holding on to that Worm...

  
Nobody answered... when

  
“Why do I have a strange Bruise on my hand?” Kuroe asked looking at the back of his hand.

  
Shirou bemoaned after seeing the bruise

  
“That’s no bruise... that’s a Command Seal! How did you get that?” He asked.

  
“I don’t know, I was too busy squirming, and wriggling for my life...” Kuroe answered.

  
Archer and the others groaned at that... there are times Kuroe just grates their nerves.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


End file.
